


Aggressive Negotiations

by RovingRanger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is Obi-wan's padawan too, Canon-Typical Violence, Clone Wars needed more Obi-wan and Ahsoka moments, Diplomacy, Disaster Lineage (Star Wars), Early Clone Wars (Star Wars), Gen, POV Ahsoka Tano, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Negotiator strikes again, post Episode: s1e13-14 Jedi Crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovingRanger/pseuds/RovingRanger
Summary: While her master is recovering from injuries, Ahsoka Tano accompanies Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi on a diplomatic mission. Of course things don't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka squinted across the luminous landscape. The planet spent most of its cycle in the dark, and the flora and fauna had adjusted to this by glowing bright, fluorescent colors. The jungle was thick and towered overhead, so far up she couldn’t imagine how tall they really were. Yet the people of Kalachus had built large wood structures that nestled amongst the widespread branches, winding around and connecting the ginormous trunks in a web of walkways. 

Despite the humidity, she was happy to be here. With Skyguy—her master—recovering from the crash on Maridun, Ahsoka had been on Coruscant for over a week, focusing on her studies. The invitation from Master Obi-wan had been welcome. 

Currently, Master Obi-wan was speaking to the entourage of ambassadors and officials that had welcomed them to the planet. The natives of Kalachus were humanoid, but with a longer, thinner structure, flatter faces, and all had dark complexions. Many wore feathered headdresses. Their language was quick and fluid as water. Master Obi-wan responded in kind, though more slowly. With a glance at her, he spoke again, and Ahsoka turned her attention back to the conversation as the natives switched to Basic. 

“Welcome, learner,” the native with the biggest headdress said, hand fluttering in a cultural gesture. As he did, she suddenly realized that the natives had six fingers on each hand, two of which were opposable like thumbs. 

She returned the greeting the way Master Kenobi had taught her, smiling. The native bobbed his head and turned to Master Obi-wan once more. “If you would follow us, the K’tarchuk will see you at your earliest convenience.” 

“We are ready now,” Master Obi-wan responded after a questioning glance at Ahsoka. They followed the entourage across several paths to one of the largest structures Ahsoka had seen so far. The inside was open and lit by clusters of orange fringe-like plants that reminded Ahsoka of Master Fisto. She smothered her giggle. 

“The K’tarchuk will be with you momentarily,” one of the natives said, eying a cluster of people on the far side of the room. 

Obi-wan nodded, wrapping his cloak around him and waiting politely while the entourage of politicians dissipated, some going to join the sentients across the room and one or two others politely backing away but remaining nearby. “What is your assessment of the situation?” Master Obi-wan asked quietly. 

Ahoska looked up at him, seeing the sparkle of amusement that was so often present in his eyes. She smiled back. “This meeting was unexpected,” she said, tilting her head slightly toward the conversing natives. “Our escort ws surprised. But whatever it is, it's important enough that the K’tar…” she stumbled over the word. “…chief needs to address it right away. Do you think it will affect our mission?” 

Master Obi-wan assumed his thoughtful position, lightly stoking his chin. “Perhaps. There appears to be a representative from the Tataru Clan here.”

“The main clan that would rather join with the Separatists?” Ahsoka asked worriedly. She remembered the name vaguely from the mission assignment Master Obi-wan had shown her on the ship. 

“Let us not jump to conclusions,” Master Obi-wan said reassuringly. “Their representative may have simply arrived early.” 

At that moment, a native with a large headdress and pale ornaments draped around his neck gestured for the Jedi to join them. Ahsoka followed her grandmaster’s measured steps, trying to emulate his calm demeanor. 

“Master Jedi,” the K’tarchuk began. “I apologize for the breach of protocol. But we have been warned by an internal source that many of the Tataru are planning to attack and prevent any kind of agreement.” 

Ahsoka’s face scrunched. Why would the Kalachus native report against his own clan? It didn’t make sense, unless he believed Kalachus should ally with the Republic. She noticed Master Kenobi staring intently at the native and waited for one of them to say something. She knew how piercing Obi-wan’s stares could be, so she wasn’t surprised when it was the Tatarun that spoke first. His basic was much harder to understand than the K’tarchuk’s. 

“Coming now. I ran ahead. Not right to kill our own. Especially not with help from . . . what word? Ketora almuret?” 

Master Obi-wan’s eyebrows rose ever so slightly. “Metal men? Battle droids?” He turned. “Ahsoka, please stand guard outside the door. I’m going to try to find out more from our friend here.” 

The Togruta nodded and returned to the flap on the door. It took only a second for her eyes to adjust to the luminescent outlines of the night. Ahsoka unclipped one of her sabers and began scanning the ground below, occasionally flicking her eyes along the pathways, branches, and heavy foliage. She walked along both sides of the structure, then returned to the front. There was nothing in sight that seemed out of the ordinary, but uneasiness crept over her. 

The feeling grew. A small sound above and behind her alerted her, and she whirled, saber igniting. “Incoming!” she shouted to Master Kenobi, seeing several Tatarun clambering over the side of the walkway or down from the roof. The Tataruns were streaked with glowing paint, armed with spears and darts and staffs that crackled with electricity. Ahsoka backed into the door frame, narrowing the amount of space she had to defend. 

There was a splintering sound, and Ahsoka risked a glance backward to see a crude hole blown out of the structures side wall. Tatarun natives streamed through it, howling wild war cries that made her montrals tingle with alarm. Master Kenobi’s blue saber was ignited, spinning defensive circles between the K’tarchuk and the attackers. 

A spear jab narrowly missed her shoulder, and Ahsoka jerked her concentration back. The walkway shuddered beneath her feet, but she was more worried about a familiar cadence drumming from below. The heavy, even march of battle droids added a sort of drumbeat to the melee. There were so many natives converging towards the door, Ahsoka knew she would have to resort to cutting them down. 

She bared her teeth in warning, but the Tatarun warriors kept coming. Ahsoka ignited her second saber and began swinging. She danced out of the way of a staff, its sparking end zipping past her montral, and pushed the Tataruns back. Their weapons were not crude, but save for the staffs they were not made to withstand the intensity of a lightsaber. The natives drew back, and Ahsoka wondered if they would give up. 

Then a sharp prick in her neck made her cry out in surprise. She stumbled backward, her back and shoulder crashing against the building’s frame. The Tatarun inched closer, not yet attacking. Ahsoka reached up and pulled a thin dart from her skin, but it was too late. The area was already going numb. Her vision swam, forming strange image shadows behind movement and blurring the edges. Some of the Tatarun pushed past her, and she found she was too tired to stop them. 

“Ahsoka!” 

Her legs sagged and she slid down the wall. She turned her head and tried to focus her eyes. Master Kenobi was wading through the natives toward her, his face lit by the orange glow of the lamps. The natives swarmed toward the K’tarchuk, and Obi-wan was forced to revert to the defensive once more. He cast a look toward her that she couldn't quite figure out. She was too dizzy.

Ahsoka felt a tug on her ankle and she was yanked outside. Lights and dark swirled together, and her eyes rolled back.


	2. Chapter 2

The world was still spinning when she woke up. Of course it was. But it was spinning much faster than it should be. Ahsoka rolled onto her side, groaning as the movement increased the nausea roiling through her middle. The dirt beneath her cheek felt cool. Grounding, she thought giddily. When she felt she could, she cracked her eyes open, trying to focus her eyes. 

Everything was blurry. She could see the battle droids now. They formed a large ring, many with blasters pointed her direction. Also inside the ring were several of the natives that had attacked the k’tarchuk. The war paint streaking their dusky skin made the lanky forms shimmer as they moved. One was approaching Ahsoka, and she tried to get up. Her arm flopped uselessly, and she felt a moment of panic. She couldn’t move! 

The approaching Kalachus native spoke in their flowing tongue, crouching beside the Togruta. Unlike before, Ahsoka could sense no ill intent from the sentient. “Basic?” she asked hopefully. 

The native frowned, the bluish white designs painted on his face moving. “Still,” he said, thickly accented. “Make sick.” 

“I noticed,” Ahsoka groaned as the queasiness increased with all the glowing light and movement. “Why…?” She meant to ask why the Tataru clan had taken her with them, but she gagged and couldn’t finish the words. 

“Not plan,” the Tatarun said, seeming to understand what she was trying to ask. 

He was interrupted by a carrying voice, one that Ahsoka recognized. She couldn’t tell where it was coming from, but it sounded fairly close. 

“You have something that doesn’t belong to you,” Master Kenobi said. His voice was deeper, serious, and Ahsoka remembered seeing him while the world was melting around her. The lamps had lit his features as he tried to get to her. His snarl had not been anger, but determination. 

The droids outside the ring turned their blasters outward, searching for the speaking Jedi. Ahsoka grinned. “I would not wanna be you guys right now,” she drawled, just managing to keep her words from slurring. 

“You coming not our plan.” The Tatarun’s hands twitched nervously. “Theirs.” He pointed an accusing finger at the circle of battle droids guarding them. As if to emphasize his point, one of his fellow tribe members angrily approached the droids, brandishing his spear. The droids trained their blasters on the warrior, and he backed off warily. 

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her middle, listening to the exchange between General Kenobi and the droids on the edge of the Separatist forces. 

“Then I’m afraid we will have to disagree,” Master Kenobi said. Blaster fire and the buzz of a lightsaber told Ahsoka that Master Obi-wan was coming. And fast, too. 

The Tatarun stood, rejoining his tribe members. Ahsoka pushed herself up on one elbow, senses reeling at the noise and movement around her. The Tatarun grouped and attacked the distracted droids guarding them. A flicker of blue out of the corner of Ahsoka’s eye told her that Master Kenobi was nearby. She tried to follow the blur, but the Jedi Master was moving so fast as to seem in multiple places at once. He radiated power and grace. Ahsoka watched in awe as his saber cut through droids in rapid succession. The circle of droids backed away as soon as Obi-wan burned a hole through their tactical droid, and Obi-wan backed toward Ahsoka, keeping his saber up. 

“Are you aright?” he asked, crouching on one knee beside her. His bright blue eyes were fierce, concentrated. 

“M’fine,” Ahsoka mumbled. “Sick, though.” 

“From the drug,” Obi-wan said, nodding. His eyes softened. He looked up at the approaching members of the Tatarun clans, surveying their stances. “Hold still for a moment,” he instructed her, rising into a defensive stance. The natives stopped, spears rising. 

“Friends,” the Tatarun in the lead said, holding up a hand placatingly. “Separatists . . . betrayed us.” 

“So it appears,” Obi-wan answered, carefully lowering his lightsaber. “Very well.” He dropped back beside Ahsoka. “Can you move?” he asked gently. 

Ahsoka didn’t dare nod for fear of vomiting at his feet. She tried to get up, but the world tilted crazily. It was only Obi-wan’s hand resting lightly on her shoulder that grounded her. 

“Sorry,” Ahsoka said in a strangled voice. “Too dizzy.” 

Master Kenobi studied her in concern. “Right. Let’s get you back.” Before she knew it, she was swept up in Obi-wan’s arms, her head resting on his shoulder. “Keep your eyes closed if it helps,” he recommended. His chest rumbled as he spoke. Master Kenobi turned, and Ahsoka shut her eyes as colors streaked across her vision like blaster trails. She did peek out once, hearing a light clatter as the toe of his boot kicked aside part of a droid. The amount of droids she saw was staggering.

“Wizard,” she whispered. “That was amazing, Master. Could you teach me that one move with the flip and the backhand thing?” 

He chuckled. “I think that can be arranged.” 

Ahsoka closed her eyes, smiling as Master Kenobi began negotiating with the following Tatarun warriors while they walked. By the time they had reached the ship, Obi-wan had convinced the Tataru that the Separatists would not ask consent before draining Kalachus of resources. He'd also recommended some terms to approving the joining of the Kalachus system to the Republic forces that the Tataru found acceptable. 

“Now, then, what have you learned?” Master Kenobi said as he settled her on a cot in the ship. 

“Really?” Ahsoka groaned. Obi-wan smirked at her, and the Togruta couldn’t help but smile. “Ugh. I learned not to do drugs. And not to trust the Separatists.” She grinned lazily at him as her eyelids started to droop. “That was some negotiation, Master Kenobi.” 

“Well, it did turn into a more… aggressive variety,” he admitted. “I’m going to tie up some loose ends with the Tataru Clan and the K’tarchuk. Rest, and I’ll be back soon. Try not to get into any more trouble.” 

Ahsoka didn’t answer. She watched him go, contentedly thinking that she had also confirmed that she had two Masters. 

It worked for her.


End file.
